


Black Coffee

by Lu_Liz



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, For my friend Cx, How do I tag?, I pray for them omj, M/M, Poker Face, Sonoko (mentioned), WHERE ARE UUUUU, a bit of angst, idk - Freeform, kaishin - Freeform, lady luck - Freeform, lubey dubey, shinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Liz/pseuds/Lu_Liz
Summary: Maybe after this event, Kaito would come and like black coffee.A KaiShin/ShinKai oneshot. Special thanks to my friend! (You know who you are x3)





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Cx  
> You know who you are!

It's always been the same routine for at least a couple of years now. Wake up, get dressed, go to my classes, prank people here and there, and then go home. But ever since University, things have gone... Hectic.

For one, my dear Meitantei, is my dear, oh dear, roommate for the semester. Second, well... There isn't really a second since I base my pranks around Meitantei while he obviously has suspicions of me being KID and all. I swear, he hangs around Hakuba too much...

Shinichi looked at Kaito and walked into the room. His name almost gave him nothing, just some random facts about Kuroba Toichi at memory. He could say something about him from his deduction, of course, but it didn't gave him explanations. Why does Kuroba seem familiar to him?

And he is. He looks like an uncatchable memory that he has, but can't remember which. 'I suppose we can't mess each other... I hope' He thought before looking at Kuroba. "Do you need any information about me?" He is a magician... Well, it's a little boring but it's not a problem.

"Eh? Information? My Meitan-" Kaito quickly cut off. _If I call him Meitantei, he'd surely piece the pieces together..._ Kaito quickly tried to recover, but I can see suspicions in his eyes. "I-... Don't need any. I have read about your cases after all." Kaito tried. Acting casually, he began to flip cards around the air, but even with a poker face on, his shoulder were stiff.

Deciding to stop, Kaito then turned to Shinichi with a familiar subject. " Ne, you like Holmes right?" He asked. He knew Holmes like the back on his palm now thanks to Hakuba blabbering on and on about him during High School. 'Thank you, Hakuba~' He cheerfully thought.

Shinichi already caught onto the Magician's mistake. Meitan? From Meitantei? He was famous enough but why did Kuroba wanted to call him like that? And 'my'?

"Of course I like Holmes! He's the best detective in the world!" He said with excitement. Maybe too much excitement but he couldn't help it, he loved Holmes too much. Even as he wanted to talked about Holmes all day and how wonderful he is, something never goes away from his attention.

"He's the one who can truly be called Meitantei! By the way..." His voice dropped "Have we met before? And was 'Meitan' from Meitantei?" Shinichi threw Kaito a new observing look "And am I so scary that you can't even relax?"

Kaito felt his eyes widen. Of course he'd notice! "I-I don't think we've met before..."  _Damn, my voice cracked!_  "Even so... For a person who would face murders everyday, you're not  _that_  scary."  _Except when you're kicking a soccer ball towards my face..._  He thought silently. He tried to relax his shoulders, put on his strongest poker face, but he still felt it wasn't enough.

"We have." Shinichi concluded noticing the hidden emotions. And did he imagine it or was his voice a little too high than it would normally be? "And did you find me scary?" Magician. Meitantei. And then this kind of fear. Oh, he knew one person that would suit all of this. He obviously couldn't forget face. He just didn't see it clearly.

"Did you know you're hopeless, KID? Relax. I'm not going to turn you in to the Police." He breathed and went to check the water. Cold. That's a pity.

"Coffee? Sorry, I don't have any tea I can offer you." He asked as if a world wanted thief wasn't there and just found it simple. Simple... Is that KID's opinion of me?

Kaito stayed silent and reviewed his options. Admit you're KID or keep pretending? Even as Meitantei said he wouldn't turn him in... "KID? As in... Kaitou KID? Geez... You really are like Hakuba." I'm not going to give up that easily Meitantei.

Shinichi gave Kaito a glare, silently saying that it's futile to try and pretend. Ignoring this, Kaito tried to get out every single contradiction to Shinichi's statement. "And besides, I wasn't even born yet when KID made himself known to the world."

Shinichi turned on the stove. "KID was a rival of my father but he didn't have the interest to catch him. Why? He knew KID was Kuroba Toichi. Toichi-san was a teacher of disguise to my mom." He paused and looked at Kaito again with a slight smile.

"And I saw a letter for my father from Toichi-san... Or should I say the first KID? He signed as 1412 and called himself my little brother. So we have a really close link between the original Kaitou KID and my father. But Toichi-san is dead, isn't he? And why didn't my dad pursue after the imposter? Maybe... Because he knew who KID- the reincarnated one- is?"

Shinichi smirked. Of course there was really no real evidence for him to present to the police, but if it was just for friendly chatting, it would be enough.

"In other words, it has to be co-worker or family. But the reincarnated version of KID can't be older than 25- Trust me. I'm pretty good with guessing age, that and the fact that I saw a part of KID's true face. Not enough to identity his civil persona of course."

Maybe Shinichi smirked devilishly a bit too much, but Kaito wanted his deduction. He wasn't the one to make him say his deduction and his final conclusion out-loud.

The boiling water sung its song from the teapot, Shinichi turning it off. "In conclusion, a family member of Kuroba Toichi. That much was obvious from his stunts and personality. Do you know someone, Kuroba-san? Or maybe just give up and have coffee with me?"

Kaito could only stare at Shinichi after that. Standing up and smirking towards him, He took a cup and tossed a couple hundred sugar cubes in. "Right as ever... Dear Meitantei." He said, sipping his coffee, adding a bit more sugar cubes. "Ah. And please feel free to call be by my civil first name. I believe we are past the last name phase after all we've been through. Forget about honorifics as well please."

_Where was Lady Luck when you need her?_  "I have but one question, Meitantei. You and I are on different sides of the law. Why would you not hand me over? Wouldn't that be breaking the law as well?" A detective and a thief, living under the same roof, being civil whilst knowing what the other does... He just couldn't imagine it. Especially if it's him and Meitantei.

"Because you are not really a criminal, are you? I can't have a blind eye at heists and I will catch you on my own accord, but just handing you over isn't right for me." He took a sip of his coffee "Just stealing gems and jewels are obviously not your main goal. You're searching for something special... Oh. Did you find it?"

The irony of fate. Him and KID are so different and similar in so many ways that it was starting to get scary. Both the thief and the detective searched for something, both were kids on the inside... Now that he was thinking about it, he could notice the similarities between him and Kuroba. Appearances, voices. It was crazy.

"Besides, Holmes didn't always follow the law either. He had his own justice, and I have mine too. So while you're just a student, there's no real danger for you. My soccer balls only are charged for KID's heists." Shinichi smirked. Maybe it did sound a little perverted, but Kaito would know the true meaning of it.

Kaito hummed in acknowledgement. He really hasn't changed, huh? Always abiding by the law yet not at the same time. Detectives will just jump at the chance they have to capture him. Meitantei? He'd only need to be there at the heist and his heart strings would immediately be in his control.

...That sounded a bit wrong.

He took a look at Shinichi who was sipping his coffee, practically hearing the gears turning in his head while his eyes captured every detail.

"You amaze me, Meitantei." He finally said after a long silence. The look of his eyes really do shine. How could he face murders everyday yet have such bright, gleaming eyes? He mentally slapped himself.  _Get a hold of yourself, Kuroba! You're a thief and he's a detective! Moreover, he's a guy!_  He tried to reason.

"Oh? Thanks. It's not everyday that the world famous magician thief is amazed by someone. Especially if everyone is amazed if said magician thief." He smiled again, slowly drinking his black coffee. He now lives with Kaitou KID... People, especially Sonoko, would be incredibly jealous by now.

"But I couldn't even imagine you, Kaitou Kid, will be my roommate. Our link must be strong, maybe a little too strong..." He thought again and looked at Kaito's eyes. "But I want to know you outside of a heist, outside of KID. So I'm glad to see you now."

Kaito felt his face light up, the grin on his face spreading. "How smooth of you, Meitantei." He said. "You're practically saying to me 'Please go out on a date with me.'" He teased. Red crossed Shinichi's face. He could already hear something along the lines of 'Idiot! It's not like that!'

Shinichi almost spat out his coffee "Bayaro. If I wanted a date with you, I would've asked you the moment I recognized you." He hummed and smiled to Kuroba. "It'd be romantic, wouldn't it? You, me, my suspicion, and a dead body around."  _Bad joke. I know, but I tried._

Kaito laughed. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?" He said, eyeing on him. "But... You don't need to have suspicions about me seeing as I just admitted that I am KID. There also wouldn't be any dead bodies around as Lady Luck does favor me, so..."  He trailed off.

"It'd just be you and me." He said without a hint of a joke. "You do know what I'm trying to say, right? Meitantei?"

"That it wouldn't be a date?" Shinichi asked, confusion in a voice. It sounds logical enough. No suspicion equals to no date. He didn't take the word 'nice' seriously.  Just another joke like his. "Lady luck definitely favors you. If another detective had been your roommate instead of me, you'd be pretty cautious around them. And then there's me that isn't really interested in thieves and catching them."

The thief groaned into his hands. Has his Meitantei been innocent all along? "Mou... Meitantei... Did you even understand anything of what I said?" Shinichi looked at him with confusion written on his face. "And what do you mean 'not interested in catching them'? Why have you been coming to my heists if you weren't going to capture me?" He sighed.

"I'm not interested in thieves. Firstly, it was because your heist  was on a 'walk' with my copter. Second, it's because of your cipher. I love ciphers and riddle, so I was interested in seeing you in person. From then on, it was fun for me."  Shinichi answered in all honesty, still a little confused.

"Is that bad? You're the only thief that could interest me. What's wrong with my words?" He looked at Kaito again and tried to drink his coffee.  _Maybe it was a bad idea to answer him honestly..._

_Oh._ The phantom could feel his face heating up. He slowly stood up "Does that mean..." Walking over to the detective, he held his chin making their eyes stare at each other. "I'm you're favorite thief? That I'm the only one who interests you?" He finished.

The smirk never faded from his lips while Shinichi tried to get away. Kaito's grip only tightened, his hand forcing the Heisei Holmes to look at him. "Ah, ah. Answer my question first, Meitantei."

"Erm... Yes..? Something like that? I said that from the start , didn't I..?" He didn't understand any of this but still blushed. He... was so close. Too close... Why did he do it? What is he trying to say?

Shinichi licked his lips without any thouth and blushed more. "Hey... What are you doing? ...And why?"

"What you say... Perhaps this'll help you clear your confusion." He leaned in, capturing Shinichi's lips with his.  _Soft..._ The detective tried to struggle, Kaito's grip keeping him in place, only separating in the need for air while their breaths staggered.

"As for why... Well..." He held the other by the shoulders, his gaze fixed up onto him. "I like, no,  _love_ you, Meitantei. I understand if this may gross you out and that you would prefer to avoid me after this, but..." Somewhere mid-way, tears started to form on Kaito's eyes.  _Me? Lose Meitantei? I'd be destroyed in an instant._

The other silently breathed and tried to catch any thoughts except 'it was too sudden.', 'how did that happen?', and 'what should I do with this idiot.'. It was actually hard for him after the kiss. Even worse, KID-  _Kaito_  - wasn't the type of guy who likes to joke about things like this. It may be more frustrating than the kiss itself.

_Does he want to cry..?_ Shinichi could see something totally wrong in the thief's eyes. A strange mix of hope and fear. 

"You. Are. Impossible."

Well, it's all he could say, because he is. Kaito may be lucky enough to not be punished with his kick.

"Eh?" Kaito looked up, trying his best not to let the tears fall. His mind was plagued. He saw the detective sigh, his mind immediately raced.  _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Did he say that in a good way or not? Will he avoid me? Turn me in? Even act as if I don't exist?_

His mind screamed to back up, to not go through with this. And he did. "A-Ah... This..." He breathed a deep breath. "It's a joke! A joke! I fooled you didn't I.. Ku... Ku..." He couldn't finish it. Not call Meitantei by his nickname? Even worse, to call his last name even as he just told the other that they were past that stage.  _Has Lady Luck abandoned me? When I most needed her?_

"Shinichi." The Heisei Holmes corrected. "Don't try to lie to me!" He grabbed the magician's hand and moved one finger near his pulse point. "It's useless and you know it. Especially now when all your emotions are seen in your face."

_So much fear... It painful to know that he is afraid of me like I'm some kind of monster._ "I can't say I love you or not. I don't know yet. But I like you enough to not kick you up the wall for that kiss. So relax and never try to lie to me again, Kaito." He was carefully stroking the magician's wrist by the thumb and smiling a bit at him. "So, you are impossible. I can't get how you look so calm during a heist and like a big open book now. And how your mind is working too."

Shinichi blushed even more, but hugged him by the second hand and sighed again. How did it happen again?  _Oh. I just said that he's KID. Ha-ha._

"Who's fault is it anyway?" Kaito tried to say with a clear voice bit it just seemed like a sob once it came out. Clinging onto the other's shirt, he placed his forehead down onto Shinichi's shoulder. Tears started to fall. 'He doesn't hate me.' kept repeating in his head as he tried to calm down. A minute or two passed, his breathing was now even and tears slowed down.

Finally looking up at Shinichi who was still smiling to comfort the thief. "I... Can't get you either..." He stated. "How is it that you always seem to know what I'm about to say, what I'm about to do, or what I'm thinking? Even more so if you could destroy my poker face in an instant just because of your little dialogue... I just..."  _Don't run._  "Don't get you..."  _Don't you dare hide, coward! if you want to get you're point across, if you want to look at Meitantei with the same admiration and not feel like total dirt, then don't you dare lie!_

"I really, really don't get you...  _Shinichi._ "

Shinichi felt _bad_.  _Oh god, his thief was crying! What was he supposed to do?_ He really was one of the worst when this happens... Even so, he listened. It is partly his fault but still his.

He slowly lifted his hand to wipe his tears. Careful, gently, and delicately. "I don't know either. Sometimes I just know it." His forehead touched Kaito's and looked at his eyes again. "But If I understand correctly, it's by intuition. I doesn't mean that I can always do it."

"You're a beautiful riddle to me. Hard, complex, and still beautiful that I want to solve you myself. And who am I not to do it?"  _Wow. It really did sound like a confession. I didn't get it before. Maybe Kaito understood before me and acted by himself, was trying to get all greedy with me like the thief we was._

Shinichi closed his eyes, busy with piecing all the pieces together, and was caught by his thoughts.

They only stood there. Kaito calming down from his outburst while Shinichi was busy with his thoughts.  _This feels nice..._  Kaito suddenly thought back on how it came to this. They were only supposed to chat and hangout... Then he teased him about...

He blushed.

Who knew a little teasing could lead into his poker face breaking, a love confession, and then this? He even spurted out words unconsciously... He looked at his dear Meitantei's face who still had his eyes closed. Calm. His mind working. The gears turning. And all he could do was stare.

Meanwhile, Shinichi thought, and thought, and thought again. It was like an enormous white puzzle without any hints. Sometimes it was another color if he united the right pieces together but most of them was white until the picture was fully completed.  _Wow_.

"Is staring at my closed eyes that interesting?" Shinichi teased back, not opening his eyes.  _Not now, I'm not ready to see the truth just yet_. He slowly touched the phantom's hair and paused, focusing on the feeling. Fingers then caressed the skin and lightly tapped.

"I caught you, didn't I? Actually, I never thought that my promise would come true in this form..." A slight pause again while Shinichi carefully phased my thoughts and made my hold on his hand stronger. "And now I'll hand you over to the police... The police of my heart, of course!" I devilishly smiled and showed him a tongue. Maybe too childish but being with KID for some time had its own effects.  _And I have to tease him after this situation!_

"So... Don't get caught by anyone else other than me, okay?"

The magician snapped out of his thoughts. "Geez... Meitantei..." He slowly pushed away. Finally regaining his composure and getting a hold of his feeling and emotions, he said to him "Then I can safely assume that you're okay with this?"

Touching Shinichi's lips with his finger and a very KID-like grin plastered onto his face.  _Lady Luck hasn't abandoned me after all... Maybe..._

Pink smoke started to pop up around the room, leaving behind red roses. "And can I also assume that our feelings are mutual?" Police and Criminal. Detective and Thief. Maybe what they say are true. Opposites  _do_  attract each other.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "No, it isn't and now I'll kick you across the room." He said with obvious sarcasm. "You are too theatrical as always." Well, he knew it but he couldn't just leave without any comment on it.

He looked at the roses and sighed. Did he look like some fangirl that needs masses of roses? Seems like that in Kaito's eyes.

"I'm not going to clear it. And if you so want to express your feelings, the cup of black coffee without sugar will be the best way to it."

And as told, Kaito leaned in.


End file.
